loszan_qfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:General attack strategy discussion
Note: This is a discussion on general attack strategy; what might work in a practical manner being a general rule of thumb which circumstances could overrule. I propose that we make a general rule of thumb that the bottom five ranked members in a war automatically get a chance to attack those across from them. The next five higher members are charged with cleanup, making sure the bottom five of the enemy has 3 stars gained. I also think that, in general, the top 5 members should save an attack for near the end of the war to cleanup anything on the map. -Wren Does anyone else think this is practical? It might be better to have #4 through #7 in charge of the map near the end, for instance. Please give input, thanks. -Wren Not every attack can be made by everyone on every war. To oversimplify, If Dmax (#1) attacks #25 and #24 then he has wasted both his attacks and both potential attacks of our #25 and possibly some of our #24. This is not an absolute because our #25 might not have been able to 3 star. The point is that the lower attacks need the chance to see what they can do and where, specifically, the clean up needs to be. Secondary, we need to encourage people who might go low to try better strats and armies against their equals. We need to be specific on how they might win. We need our bottom 5 to do their best to clean up their own opponents. Ideally, they should be on the ball and attack right away. If they can't, we need to encourage leaving the bottom 5 alone or our bottom 5 attackers are wasted. When everyone cant attack, we need every attack to count. -Wren Marren has pointed out that Dmax would not, in fact, waste his attacks "numerically" since Dmax could only get 6 total stars anyway but it would waste "numerically" attacks from our #25. I agree with the "numeric" facts to the extent of numbers actually gained but still see diminishing returns even on the cold total. This means that Dmax could get stars at or near the top that others could not. While it is true that Dmax attacking high would still get his 6 stars and our #25 could still attack and it would not waste the attack of #25, I am not so sure the opposite is true. Dmax wasting #25's attack and not getting stars that others cant get would diminish the total stars gained. Taking this further, if the top 9 of our clan (leaving the bottom 16 out for now) attacked the bottom 18 of the enemy (leaving #7 and up alone) then diminishing returns would certainly start to be seen. The top 9 of our clan would waste more than just the quantity of our #10 and down (16 members) attacks but would also waste the quality of their own attacks. Our #10 and down would then have to start attacking their #7 and up. This would be diminishing returns on numeric absolute. This is actually a moot point since our clan is speaking out and taking notice, but I was up late and needed to define it for myself since Marren was questioning my logic on wasting both Dmax attacks and our #25 attacks at the same time. The numeric absolute is true but so is diminishing returns on that absolute. Thanks for listening LoL. -Wren Attack line up strategy These are the only things I have found on the web about attack line up strategy: ---- Lower level Clan Members should attack first. Ideally, everyone should be attacking their recommended target, but if that is a mismatch, you are better off getting a victory against a lower opponent than facing absolute defeat. Top clan members should be saving their attacks for at least the first 12 hours, and saving at least one of those attacks for the last 4-6 hours. No player should be using up both of their war attacks in the first 12 hours unless they know they won’t be able to log in during the second half. ---- The line-up So once the match making is finished you have an even number of players on each side in order from highest to lowest overall bases. What’s the best way to attack to maximize the amount of stars you get? Ok I’ll use a 10 on 10 clan war as an example. The total amount of attacks that one side can have is 20 (2 per person), but the highest amount of stars you can get is 30 (3 stars per base). The most effective way to get the most out of your stars is to take the top half of your clan and work your way from bottom to top. Meaning in a 10 on 10 war you want your 5th person to attack their 10th and 9th person, and work your way up. Do it this way because the top half of your clan should be evenly matched, or overpowered compared to the relative match ups according to this ladder (your number 5 clan member should always be able to 3 star their number 10 and 9….and your number one should always be able to get at least one star on the other number one and 2 guy). Now if you get at least one star on any base DO NOT attack that person again!! It will slow the progress of more potential stars down the line! If for some reason you do not get any stars what happens is the next clan member in the chain will drop one base number to pick up those stars! Example: your number 5 guy 3 stars their number 10 but doesn't get any stars on number 9…your number 4 guy will drop his number 7 guy and attack numbers 8 and 9 for easier stars! And this will continue up the ladder leaving your number one guy to face their number 2 and 3 instead of one and 2. In a perfect war your top 5 will 3 star everyone with your low 5 just collecting loot with their attacks. Attack line up strategy conclusion The second strategy is horrible. Ideally, #10 should attack first against #10 and #9. If there is any clean up, then #9 should clean up against #10 and #9, if not, then attack #8 and #7. This should continue until all stars are gained with #1 not needing to win any stars or as a reserve for any clean up on the map. The problem: Everyone cannot attack in a perfect timed strategy. The best thing to do is to leave the lower bracket TH bases for the bottom people to take care of and attack as high as you think you can while still gaining 3 stars (within your own TH bracket). This should be done taking into consideration of what other attacks are left on your side. Another good strategy is to have a clean up crew that reserves their second attacks for clean up possibilities. Ideally, these should be players who are both able to hit a majority of the map and who can attack in the last 2 hours of the war. -Wren